


what you wanted

by sparkleguts (orphan_account)



Series: angsty oneshots [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Eventual Death, Gen, Sad, Science Fiction, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sparkleguts
Summary: "He was my arch rival! And I won! I won and he lost! I killed him before he could kill me!"





	what you wanted

I look at my feet as i'm escorted into a small room with a bed and some gadgets and the Irkens strap me to the mattress. This was it. I stare at the ceiling and think about everything that's ever happened in my life leading up to this moment.  
  
Zim caught me and I've failed. Nobody even knows where i'm at and I'm about to be vivisected by aliens.  
  
My eyes water.  
  
"Listen, I-I can tell you about organs _without _you having to kill me," I try to reason and they don't even pause their setting up of instruments to consider me.  
"_Please,_" I tug at the straps holding down my wrists, "Listen to me!"   
  
"_I want to go home._"  
  
One of the green figures taps on my glasses and mumbles something before sliding them off.  
I squint and hot tears roll down my face.  
"L-let me go-o,, p-please-e." I resort to begging, "I d-don't wanna d-die,,"  
I feel my limbs tremble as they slide up my blue tee and snip it off of me.  
  
  
_They're really doing this.  
_

The other Irken grabs a small, scalpel-like tool and makes a tiny incision under my right rib. It wasn't all that horrible, but it did sting.  
It dotted under my ribs and in a line down the center of my body before finishing in a line above my pelvis, forming a capital "I" shape.  
The purple, round eyes showed no sympathy as they burned into mine. The alien sits down the blade and pulls out a larger one.  


"S,,Stop, please don't," I plead some more as it hovers above where the first small incision was originally made.  
I feel it slice deeper than before and I squint my eyes tightly. The blade connects the dots that were made earlier.  
By the end of it all, I'm breathing heavily and quickly, more tears slipping out of the corners of my eyes.  
  
  
I yell as they pry my skin apart to reveal my organs and clamp my skin back. I look at it. I stare hopelessly at my gaping wound and my blood-glistened organs.  
I feel my head roll back and my breathing grows heavier than it already was. I'm sweating profusely and it mixes with my tears. My face is soaking. I feel blood trickle from my   
nose and my mouth and I know i'm dying.  
  
  
I know they can see my lungs contracting and filling back up rapidly. They poke the raw skin with the sharp tool gently and it feels weird. I hate it. 

I know they can see my stomach retract as I gag at the feeling, so they prod at it next. I feel tension and then it's on the table next to me. I turn my head to the other direction   
as they slice into it, but it doesn't do me any good because I sill feel it.  
  
I know they can hear me sobbing outwardly and whispering pleas and I know they understand me. I want to be mad but the agony shooting up my gut is unbearable. I don't need to look when they sever it off of the rest of my body to know. I heave again, and a stinging, throbbing pain radiates from my torso. I scream again.  
  
"S-STOP PLEASE IT HURTS IT-" Coughing seizes me again and it feels like I swallowed fire. I'm acutely aware of whatever came out of my mouth running thickly down my chin.   
  
It's too late to be let go because I know that I'll die before I reach home, even if they decide they want to shoo me away.  
  
I am going to die here.  
  
"Hyoo-man specimen, skin is pasty, dark hair," The taller of the two Irkens thinks out loud as he writes on a clipboard, "Captured by Invader Zim from planet Earth, goes by 'Dib'," He was spitting out things that I had told him prior to this.  
  
My lungs grow tighter and I find it incredibly hard to breathe.  
  
The shorter alien must've caught onto my wheezing and noticed that it was because of my lungs, because he started to dig into those too.   
  
But that's all I felt before letting my breath ebb away.

* * *

"The Earth-Worm is dead."   
  
Zim stared up at the body of Dib, submerged in a neon green fluid to preserve his skin. He looked so weird without his glasses and that mischievous grin on his face ad his yellow eyes were dull and lifeless.   
  
If Zim were honest, he kinda missed fighting the kid.  
  
He felt sympathetic.  
  
_What's this? I can't possibly care about Dibstink, he was my arch rival! And I won! I won and he lost! I killed him before he could kill me!  
  
_He couldn't help but think that it still wasn't worth it.   
  
_But he really couldn't kill me. Probably not even if he tried. Did I have to rat him out and get him killed?  
  
_He had heard people talk about kids on Earth, and he began to think those things himself.  
  
Dib had potential. He was a smart kid and could do anything he wanted to do. But he died at age 13. Too early to figure out who he truly was as a person.  
  
_And technically, it's all my fault._  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> asmr i read this into your ear as you cry
> 
> ok but like actually i need to stop writing angst lol


End file.
